Sahabat Tutup Botol
by Asuka 'icha' Soryuu
Summary: naruto dan sasuke adalah sahabat yang selalu bersama dalam suka dan duka. fic humor pertama dari asuka dan miku :) happy reading and please leave a review


sebuah fic berceritakan naru&sasu, gak ada romance! #huuuuuu, hanya friendship & humor garing krenyes (baa dumm tss)

Sahabat Tutup Botol

disc : naruto punya om masashi kishimoto, asuka cuma pinjem :)

genre : friendship, humor

warning : OOC, typo, humor garing (ba dum tss), dan super gaje!

naruto, seorang pemuda biasa yang menjadi OKB karena menemukan sebongkah emas sedang merayakan keberhasilannya didalam sebuah bar, tapi ditengah ramainya pesta pora itu, naruto malah manyun-manyun masang muka bete. bagaimana bisa dia seneng-seneng kalo sahabatnya masih ada diluar, kedinginan.

jangan salahin naruto kalo sasuke kedinginan diluar, naruto udah baik ngajak sasuke masuk buat ngerayain bareng tapi sasuke-nya aja yang nyolot gak mau masuk, alesannya "dah nilmatin aja keberhasilan lu." tapi tetep aja naruto kan bukan tipe 'lupa sama temen'.

gini awal ceritanya :

-flashback-

disebuah kaki gunung yang bersalju ada 2 orang pemburu hantu #dichidori. maksud author pemburu harta sedang mencari harta #you don't say!

"cangkul cangkul cangkul yang dalam!" suara nyanyian cempreng yang cetar membahana terdengar dari dalam lubang sedalam 2 meter.

"gali emasnya sekarang juga." sambung sasuke yang duduk santai didekat lubang sambil meminum jus tomat miliknya (dingin kok minum jus? #plakk)

"hey teme!" ujar naruto sambil merangkak keluar dari dalam lubang.

"hn." sasuke menoleh kearah naruto.

"gue pikir akan cepat menemukan emasnya jika kita cari bersama." gumam naruto.

"kita kan memang mencari bersama, gue yang menentukan koordinat dan lu yang bertugas mencari."

"tapi gue kaya kerja sediri tau?" naruto duduk dipinggiran lubang dan menepuk celananya yang kotor.

"maksudlu gue gak berguna? begitu?" sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri naruto.

"bukan begitu teme."

"ah sudahlah dobe, gue ngerti maksud lu." ujar sasuke seraya mengambil sebuah sekop.

sreeeeeeet

sasuke memberi garis batas antara dia dan naruto.

"dengar, kita bagi 2 wilayah, yang lu temukan diwilayahlu akan jadi miliklu dan juga sebaliknya, mengerti!" gumam sasuke.

"eem bailklah gue pikir itu cukup adil." naruto nyengir gaje sambil jatoh dengan gak elit kedalam lubangnya lagi.

"lihatlah dalam satu kali sekop gue akan menemukannya!" ujar sasuke. 'liat aja lu dobe, gue bakal nemuin emasnya, ngerayain pesta di bar, dan nistain lu yang kedinginan diluar sambil ngemis minta coklat hangat, liat aja nanti!' batinnya

jrekk! sasuke menyekop tanah diwilayahnya dan menemukan (suara drum please, #author ditimpuk) jeng jeng jeng jeng! sebuaaah tutup botol bermerk Milky Cola! sasuke hanya bersweatdrop.

sementara naruto?

"fuah gak nyangka nemu yang segede gini!" ujar naruto sambil merangkak (lagi) keluar dari lubang nistanya (?), tapi kali ini dia membawa sebuah emas sebesar kepalanya (gila gede banget!)

sasuke yang ngeliatnya langsung melongo dengan mulut menganga lebar.

"fyuh, jadi apa yang lu temuin sas?" ujar naruto sambil ngelap jidatnya yang keringetan.

"em gak, bukan apa apa!" sasuke memalingkan wajahnya malu.

naruto yang penasaran deketin sasuke dan ngeliat benda kecil yang dipegang sahabatnya itu.

"tutup botol?" ujarnya.

"cih." sasuke berdecih kesal.

"tapi ini bagus kok sas." gumam naruto sambil nyengir menghina.

"gak usah ngehibur deh, lihat!" sasuke menunjuk kaki naruto. "ngapain lu diwilayah gue?!"

naruto menyipitkan matanya ala rubah dan langsung berjalan ninggalin sasuke yang masih syok.

-flashback end-

yah begitulah ceritanya, naruto yang masang muka bete itu disadarin oleh karin, salah satu pelayan bar yang centil dan dengan genitnya ngegodain naruto.

"hey OKB baru yang tampan, kenapa murung?" ucap karin sambil menyandarkan dagunya dipundak naruto. "ini kan pesta untuk merayakan keberhasilanmu." sambungnya seraya mengusap bongkahan emas disamping naruto. (sombong bener emasnya gak disimpen malah dipamerin! #RASENGAN!#kyaaaa#ting!)

"gue kangen sama teme." ucap naruto malas.

"ohh hahaha." karin tertawa renyah. "makhluk apa itu teme?"

"dia itu seorang pemuda yang ada didepan bar ini, yang bergaya rambut mirip pantat ayam!" ujar naruto sambil nyengir.

karin hanya ber'oh'ria mendengar jawaban naruto.

-sementara itu-

sasuke sedang berdiri menggigil didepan bar sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri untuk melawan dingin (kyaa miku mau dong dipeluk! #dipukulin FG sasuke)

"sial! harusnya yang disana itu gue! haa-haaatcheew, gue gak bakal ngebiarin lu nistain gue naruto! gak bakal ngemis coklat panas ke lu naruto!" sasuke ngoceh sendirian. dan tiba-tiba pundaknya ditepuk seseorang.

"naruto?!" ujarnya kaget. "kalo lu keluar cuma mau nistain gue ato ngarep gue ngemis coklat panas jangan harap!" sasuke buang muka.

"gue gak akan kejam kaya gitu sas!" sahut naruto. "kita ini kan sahabat!"

sasuke kembali menatap mata naruto. mata keduanya berlinangan mata (yaiyalah masa air sumur?! #amaterasu!#kyaaapanaspanas!)

"naruto~"

"sasuke~"

"naruto~"

"sasuke~"

"huweeeeee~" keduanya saling berpelukan ala teletabis (?)

"ayo masuk teme, disini dingin!" gumam naruto.

sasuke langsung masang muka nicholas cage dengan tulisan "you don't say?" diatas kepalanya.

keduanyapun masuk kedalam dan menikmati suasana pesta bersama. kemudian mereka didatangi seorang pemuda yang menggunakan masker.

"selamat malam tuan, saya kakashi, izinkan saya untuk melakukan sedikit trik sulap dihadapan anda." ujar pemuda itu.

"suuulaaap? waaaaa boleh boleh!" sahut naruto antusias.

dengan sigap kakashi ngeluarin sebuah bra (?) dari kantongnya. "ehem maaf salah kantong." naru dan sasu hanya sweatdropped.

kali ini kakashi merogoh kantongnya yang lain dan mengeluarkan sebuah kain hitam.

"dengan kekuatan magic! akan kuhilangkan emas ini!" ujarnya sambil membungkus emas naru dan voila! emasnya menghilang!

"whoaaa sugoi!" gumam naru.

"dan sekarang sayapun akan menghilang!" boofft sebuah kumpulan asap muncul dan kakashi pun menghilang dari dari hadapan naru sasu.

"wooo bravo bravo!" naruto sorak sorai ala cheersleader(?)

"heh baka dobe! lu gak sadar dia baru aja nyolong emas lu?!" ujar sasuke.

loading ...

12%

37%

68%

99%

brain connected

"UUAAAPAAAAAHH?!" naruto baru tersadar dari kebodohannya yang wow.

mereka berdua berlari keluar melihat kakashi yang sedang menaiki kereta saljunya sambil melambaikan tangan.

naruto membalas lambaian kakashi dan mengucapkam 'dadaah'

bletakk! jitakan kasih sayang seorang sahabat mendarat mulus dikepalanya.

"ittai!"

"baka! kenapa malah dadah-dadah ayo cepet kejar!" gerutu sasuke.

"eh iya ayo!"

mereka lari ketempat parkir dan mencari benda yang akan mereka gunakan untuk mengejar kakashi.

"limosin?" tanya sasuke

"tidak!" jawab naruto

"ninja 250?"

"tidak!"

"satria FU?"

"tidak!"

"honda beat?"

"tidak, oh kami-sama apa gak ada kendaraan yang pas buat ngejar kereta salju?!" gerutu naruto.

"gimana kalo ini!" sasuke nunjukin sebuah papan snow boarding.

"nah mantep! ayo pake!"

"tapi cuma ada satu nar!"

"yaudah kita boncengan!"

mereka naik papan snowboard berdua dengan posisi duduk. naru didepan, sasu dibelakang.

wuoshh mereka berdua melaju kencang menuruni bukit dan mengejar kakashi.

"wooooy balikin emas gue!" teriak naruto.

terlihat ada chouji sedang duduk dipinggir jalan sedang membakar ayamnya diatas api. dan whuozz! kereta salju kakashi melintas disampingnya dan nyepretin salju kearah chouji setengah badannya ketutup salju.

"fyuh, untung apinya gak padam!" rutuk chouji.

whuozz! naru dan sasu melintas dan nyepretin salju lagi kearah chouji, membuat pria gen~ (husss asuka! kata itu tabu buat chouji! #dibekep shikamaru) tertutup sempurna jadi mirip boneka salju dan~chhsssss~ api milik chouji padam. chouji hanya masang muka ala poker face.

back to naru and sasu~

kakashi menghentikan kereta saljunya karena jalannya terputus oleh garis pantai. melihat ada sebuah speed boat iapun langsung naik dan melaju lagi menyebrangi laut.

"sial sas! didiepan laut noh!" naru menunjuk ujung jalan menurun yang ternyata adalah laut!

"baka! injek remnya! lu mau kita nyemplung?!" rutuk sasuke.

"elu yang baka! ini mana ada remnya!?" omel naru.

"eh iya." sasuke masang muka innocent. "yaudah nar kita lompat!"

"oke sas!"

mereka berdua lompat dari snowboard yang mereka naiki, dan mendarat dengan gaya ala power ranger (?).

"yah dia naik speedboat sas! gimana nih?!" naruto panik.

"itu ada perahu dayung!" sasuke nunjuk perahu didepan mereka.

"mantep! ayolah!"

mereka naik perahu itu dan naruto langsung mendayung kencang.

setelah cukup jauh dayung, naruto pun kelelahan dan akhirnya mereka berhenti.

"kok berhenti nar! kita kehilangan jejak nih!" rutuk sasuke.

"gu-e ca-pek sas!" ujar naru ngos-ngosan.

"yah hilang deh emasnya." sasuke lemas seolah dia yang abis ngedayung perahu.

"yaudah lah sas, kalo emas kan bisa kita cari lagi nanti." naruto senyum. "makasih ya sas lu udah bantu gue."

"hah~" sasuke hela nafas. "iyee lu kan sohib gue."

mendengar kata sasuke barusan membuat naru berkaca-kaca.

"sasuke~" rintih naru menatap sasu, sasu yang liat langsung ikutan berlinangan air mata.

"naruto~"

"sasuke~"

"naruto~"

"asuka~"

naru & sasu : woy lu author stress ngapa ikutan !?

asuka : ahaa gomen! #dicemplungin kelaut.

"dasar author stres!" gumam naru.

"ah yaudah lah." sasu merogoh kantongnya. "eh?" dia nemu tutup botol Milky Cola yang ia temukan sebelumnya.

"nar." gumam sasu.

"ngapa sas?"

"mungkin ini gak berharga kaya emas lu nar, tapi gue pengen lu milikin ini." sasuke ngasih tutup botol itu ke naru.

"gak usah sas, ini kan lu yang nemuin."

tiba tiba perahu yang mereka naiki terangkat oleh sesuatu.

"ka-kapal selam?!" ujar mereka barengan.

"yoo apa diantara kalian, yang kepanasan, ada yang bilang-bolang, tutup botol Milky Cola-Bola?" keluar seorang pria kekar dari dalam kapal selam dengan gaya rapnya yang aneh.

naru & sasu sweatdrop masih saling pegang tutup botol.

"saya sudah lama, cari mencari, benda itu sebagai koleksi!" rapnya lagi. "akan saya berikan, apa yang kamu inginkan, demi Milky Cola-Bola!"

kini naru dan sasu saling menatap satu sama lain mendengar berita itu.

"jadi?" rapper itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku cek. "saya harus tulis angka berapa?, dan atas nama siapa?" masih dengan gaya rap.

clingg! ada kilatan antara mata sasu dan naru.

"balikin tutup botol gue dobe!"

"enak aja kan tadi udah lu kasih kegue!"

"buktinya mana? saksinya mana?"

"tadi kan lu bilang ini gak berharga teme!"

"tadi ya tadi, sekarang ya sekarang!"

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

begitulah, cerita sebuah persahabatan antara sasu naru buatan asuka :) semoga terhibur.

-epilog-

ditoko perhiasan

"jadi berapa harga emas ini pak?" ujar kakashi

"maaf tuan, ini bukanlah emas." sahut pemilik toko.

"apa maksudmu?"

"sepertinya anda salah, ini adalah kotoran manusia yang mengering." ujar pemilik toko.

"UUAAAPAAAA?!" kakashi melompat kaget, karena dia sempet nyium 'emas' itu saat lepas dari kejaran naru sasu.

dia pun pingsan dengan busa merembes keluar dari maskernya.

.

.

sekian

thanks to : naruto, sasuke, and kakashi.

salam ! asuka 'indri' soryuu dan miku 'aprily' hatsune.

see you again at

Love Is More Than A Word, Sasuke

New Journey To The New World

jaa nee ...

mind to review? :)


End file.
